guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Through the Fire and Flames
Through the Fire and Flames , also known as TTFAF for short, is a song written and recorded by DragonForce, appearing as the first track (and single) on their third studio album, Inhuman Rampage (2006). It is widely considered to be the hardest song in the Guitar Hero series. Because of its inclusion in the game, DragonForce's sales greatly increased following its announcement in the game.Snider, Mike usatoday.com, 2008 http://www.usatoday.com/tech/gaming/2008-02-14-guitar-hero-effect_N.htm Walkthrough The intro is generally considered the hardest part of the song. Many people find that upon its completion, the rest of the song is passable. The intro is all hammer-ons, but its speed results in many players failing at less then 5%. A common method for passing the intro to the song is Tapping, but many find it passable while sticking with one fretting and one strumming hand. This is often considered to be the hardest song on the PS2 and Wii version of Guitar Hero III and competes for hardest song on the XBOX360 and PS3 versions with "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" (downloadable content). It is usually considered the hardest full combo in any Guitar Hero game. The song involves intensive strumming and fret work and includes the "Red Snake" (within the section of the song entitled So Far Away 3 in Practice Mode) which has been calculated at about 26.6 notes per second. It can be FC'ed by anchoring and releasing the red notes right after the YBO taps. However, this song was Full Combo'ed by Chris Chike long before The Devil Went Down to Georgia was by Dannyphenom, although this may be due to the fact that more time was devoted to TTFAF than TDWDTG. Hint While the listing of song sections under "More Stats" or "Practice" calls the opening passage "They're Hammer Ons," During the real song it is played on the Spanish guitar and in concert on the keyboard. Simply hold down the green button and ignore it, focusing on the melody played on the red, yellow, blue and orange buttons and remember to release them to "pull off" to the green note. Many people prefer to tap this section. A cheat is to put a rubber band around the green note, and attach it with a rubber band for the intro. Technically, the intro is actually full of pulloffs, since in the game and real electric guitar, the ability to pull off makes the green note automatically play and is what propels players through this intro. Had the first note been green, and then the second red, rather than the reverse, then the whole intro could be termed hammerons due to the notes approaching from left to right. Appears In Guitar Hero III (Bonus Tracks) Guitar Hero: Greatest Hits (Unknown) A Full Combo On June 3rd, 2008, Chris Chike (known as Iamchris4life) posted a video of his first full combo run of the song. (Warning: strong language) It is the first recorded full combo of the song. On October 1st, 2008. Baseballkid7 scored the third full combo, which also was the last song he had to full combo. GuitarHeroPhenom's brother, Danny Johnson, has now re-FCed this song is now currently in 1st place. He did the Guiness record on February 26th, 2009. The video is live from the Danny's Guiness world record breaking: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJQNbpGRm6U This video shows Danny Johnson's FC: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwV3ON9uqk0 Trivia *Herman Li, the lead guitarist for DragonForce, failed the song on Hard with 2% completion and has stated that it is impossible. *This is the only bonus song that does not have to be purchased in order to be played. *This is also the final encore song, which is playable in the end credits. When played in the credits, this song cannot be failed. There is also no star power or rock meter in the credits. *On the 360 version of the game, if the song is completed on Expert, the player achieves the "Inhuman" achievement. This is a reference to the DragonForce's album Inhuman Rampage, in which the song is on. *When you start up this song on Expert (PS2/Wii versions only), the loading screen will always say "Good Luck." *This song was FC'd on expert before it was FC'd on hard. *The first section of the song is titled "They're hammer-ons". But, since the first note is red, they are pull-offs. *This is the only song contained on the original disc that the "Now That's Impressive" Achievement can be obtained on. *The Way It Ends have more 3-note split chords than this song. Song Stats Notes: 3,722 Star Power Paths: 25 Average NPS throughout the song: 8.34 References ---- Category: Guitar Hero III songs